Intimidad familiar
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Yuu solicita a un especialista para que le ayude con su hijo cuando Shinoa trabaja en el turno nocturno. Esa llamada que hace a la casa Hyakuya dará un enorme giro a su vida, vaciará su antigua vida y llenará con algo nuevo su intimidad familiar. AU (Human) MikaYuu Enjoy


Hello~ (Entrada espectacular en el fandom de Owari no Seraph o Seraph of the end, ¿es así?) Bueno me doy la bienvenida a mi misma con mi primer fic aquí, pero hay más de otros fadom en mi cuenta... Soy **Ka-Gura Uzumaki** y me he obsesionado con Mikaela y con Yuu... Y quién ¿no? Yo llamaria a esto un **MikaYuu** (Ghoooh~)

A los personajes: **Mikaela** es Mika y como Mika es dulce, astuto, tiene la cabeza fría, tiene un montón de habilidades de las que no farda... En este **AU** (mundo humano, no apocalíptico, es humano, rubio y joven de edad (XX) Trabaja como cuidador de niños, es un especialista.

Con **Yuu** , cabezota Yuu, orgulloso Yuu-chan, pero sigue siendo nuestro **Cute Yuu** ~ Adorablemente adulto. **En este AU el está casado Shinoa y tienen un niño pero las cosas no van nada bien**. Ambos **trabajan de policias** , uno por la mañana y otro por la noche con largos turnos. Y en casa todo es un maldito caos.

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor...

Yuu solicita a un especialista para que le ayude con su hijo cuando Shinoa trabaja en el turno nocturno. Esa llamada que hace a la casa Hyakuya dará un enorme giro a su vida, vaciará su antigua vida y llenará con algo nuevo su intimidad familiar.

 **Advertencias: Shonen ai, hay insinuación de sexo y alguna palabrita subida de tono~ No hace falta haber visto la serie original para leer esto.**

 **Idea y confección mias: Ka-Gura Uzumaki, por fans y para fans, y por diversión... Owari no Seraph no me pertenecerá nunca, !yo solo hago esto!**

Bueno... **LET'S DO THIS.**

* * *

INTIMIDAD FAMILIAR

-¡Esto es y siempre será una locura! ¡No corras y vuelve aquí!- Yuuichiro corre por casa sin zapatos tras un niño canijo que sin ropa toma curvas, sube escaleras arriba y abajo enloqueciendo a su padre. Eso le pasa por haberse casado y haber pensado, entre otras cosas como: boda, fiesta y noche loca, y porque no tener un hijo.

Shinoa había sido esa mujer que, con su fuerte carácter, lo había arrastrado a la relación, que lo había sacudido y hecho arrodillar ante su presencia, llamarle de estúpido para arriba y finalmente acceder a aceptar sus sentimientos a regañadientes. ¿Y quién le dice que no? Pues la chica bajita, sin mencionar ese detalle.

Lo llevó cabalgando en una relación un poco masoquista con peleas, subidas y bajadas de humor y algunos "saltos". Las cosas no le fueron bien y ahora con un niño de 3 años más rebelde que él en su edad, siendo él huérfano, tenía que cuidar de otros y ser el responsable más sobresaliente pero... su hijo único es rápido y zorruno, ya tuerce una sonrisa afilada y camina de noches hacia el cuarto de sus padres a oscuras como si de un vampiro se tratase.

-¡Yuu, deja de correr, vas a romperlo todo!- Su mujer Shinoa aparece delante, frena la carrera en seco para no llevársela por delante. –Que ridículo.- añade ella con algo de ironía, ver a su marido con la ropa del niño para vestirlo y perdiendo contra él.

-Shinoa en vez del sarcasmo pido ayuda, a-Yuu-da- se miran desafiantes durante unos instantes antes de escuchar una música, ven al niño volver con el teléfono de su madre en la boca mientras el aparato suena –Trabajo ¿eh?- suspira cansado pasando una mano por el cabello despeinándolo aún más.

-Sí, y búscate otra estrategia para cazarlo, perdedor- se acerca a él y se despide con un beso antes de subir a las habitaciones, se vestirá y saldrá pitando.

Yuu se sienta en el suelo siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo que se esconde entre las estanterías, alguna vez creyó que estaban conectadas entre sí, por eso veía salir al niño por la cocina.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba Shinoa para hacer… bueno, básicamente todo? Por no hablar del baño.

Ve al niño pasar justo por delante pero lo esquiva y deja al padre tirado al suelo, sobre su cabeza cae el contenido de la estantería de arriba. Sube la mirada encontrándose a su mujer bajando por las escaleras espirales hasta donde se encuentra.

-Creo que tenemos que llamar a una niñera, yo tampoco puedo con él- admite ella haciendo a un lado el orgullo que acarreaba de pequeña.- Hay noches, en las que TU trabajas que no me deja dormir…- mira a Yuu y pasa la mirada por la estancia sin rastros del renacuajo.

-Niñera ¿eh?- ojea el puñado de revistas caídas de la estantería y una en concreto que le llama poderosamente la atención. En la fotografía aparecen un grupo de hombres y mujeres con una especie de uniforme, es decir, pantalones y camiseta con una insignia escudo, parecida a una elite.

Los padres suspiran. La mujer se inclina y ojea por encima de la cabeza de su marido la revista, se dirige a la entrada, recoge sus efectos personales y cierra de un fuerte portazo.

Yuu hurga en su bolsillo, saca el teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces llama. Dos pitidos y atender una voz de chico algo tímida.

-H-hola buenos días… Aquí residencia de cuidados de niños a domicilio Hyakuya, soy Yoichi, ¿con quién hablo por favor? -Un chico muy educado.

-Ehm… Hola mi nombre es Yuuichiro y quería solicitar una niñera para hoy en la tarde… ¿Cómo tenéis las cosas?- Se pude oír el chico hablando con alguien, luego devolver su atención al teléfono.

-Bien, bien, ¿Sería para ahora mismo o una hora en concreto?- Yuu posa una mano bajo la barbilla en modo pensativo.

-Para ahora mismo, sí, tengo ciertos problemas con mi hijo.-se recuerda que no le había dado de comer aún.

-¿Qué edad tiene el niño?- Yuu le da más o menos una descripción acerada de la edad y comportamiento de su hijo y el chico le pide un momento de espera. Vuelve tras unos minutos.

-Le enviremos un especialista que le enseñará como tratar y conseguir que su hijo obedezca de una muy buena forma, es una persona muy amable, se llama Hyakuya Mikaela. –Yuu toma unos segundo para pensar y accede, alguien amable le iría de perlas en ese embrollo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- el chico le da las gracias. Predice que el especialista llegaría a su casa entre 5 y 10 minutos.

Le desea buenas tardes antes de colgar.

Yuu se queda en el salón justo donde estaba, en silencio, hasta que oye un traqueteo y el rugir de lo que parece ser una moto. Luego un roto de cristal y el chillar de… ¿una mujer? Se da prisa y sale a la calle. Puede ver a la vecina hablando con un tipo rubio al lado de una moto. El rubio deambula con la mirada alrededor esquivando a la vecina hasta que la posa en él y curva una sonrisa.

Yuu no sabe lo que está sucediendo.

El chico se sube a la moto y lentamente se acerca hasta quedar delante de Yuu que sigue de pie y mudo.

-Yuu-san soy Mikaela, ¿me pude indicar donde aparco la moto?- Yuu no sabe qué hacer, este es el especialista en niños, un alto y atractivo joven vestido con pantalones negros y una blanca camisa arremangada hasta los codos sin corbata, de pelo rubio, ojos azules y felina sonrisa.

-Ehm, si, por aquí por favor…- le indica a su izquierda el garaje que abre usando el control en las llaves de su casa, la puerta cede y el chico rubio entra caminado e arrastrando la moto con él.

Yuu sacude la cabeza unos segundos, la vecina corre hacia su casa exaltada y roja como tomate.

Ese es el especialista, ese es el supuesto señor mayor que había imaginado que llevaría gafas, el uniforme más veterano, antiguo y que le traería una guía con el título: como lidiar con un hijo gansta o algo por el estilo. Esto se sale de los esquemas, al menos de los suyos.

-¿Yuu-san puedo pasar?- el chico de pie delante en la puerta sin que se haya dado cuenta, se fuerza a sí mismo a caminar, abre la puerta dejándolo penetrar en el intimo habiente de su casa familiar.

Mikaela, que es así como se llama, contempla y analiza todo al detalle, parece estar absorto. Dejan los zapatos en la entrada, acceden al salón, o lo que queda de él.

-¡Oh mierda!- Yuu recoge los trozos del carísimo jarrón que había comprado su mujer el mes pasado, era algo muy valioso, si esta vez su cabeza rodaría.

El sofá hecho jirones y las almohadas descuartizadas, el niño comiendo las plumas dentro de ellas aun desnudo.

Mikaela se acerca al niño que no lo nota, lo coge en brazos por sorpresa, con pasmosa habilidad le quita el almohada le hace escupir todas las plumas sujetándolo de forma que no puede removerse ni huir.

-Lo tengo- Yuu lo ha visto y no creía sus ojos. –¿Dónde está el baño?- Yuu le indica y va tras él, así que así son las habilidad de un elite, asombroso pero no inferior a él, que se considera alguien con talento, sin embargo… para la lucha, no para los niños, mujeres ni el estudio.

Cree que su hijo ha terminado con el reinado del dolor cuando oye un grito ahogado del chico de delante, al voltear su hijo le está mordiendo el dedo y se le ha hecho encima. Yuu se muere de vergüenza.

El moreno agarra a su hijo mientras Mikaela entra al baño antes, llena un cubículo rojo con agua y le pide a Yuu que meta su hijo allí. Yuu deja el niño envuelto en una toalla mientras llena el cubo, Mikaela enjuaga su camisa en el lavamanos, de espaldas. Ambos al girarse ven al niño escapar veloz.

Los dos corren para seguirlo, los dos al mismo tiempo que chocan y caen al suelo, uno encima del otro. Mikaela arriba mira a Yuu abajo ambos desconcertados.

-Lo siento Yuu-san- se disculpa antes de levantarse, agarrarlo de la mano, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Yuu se percata de algo. Él también se ha mojado la camisa, se le transparenta y que Mikaela trae la suya abierta en las mismas o peores condiciones.

Carraspea antes de hablar, centra su mirada en la esquina del pasillo.

-Te prestare una camisa, sígueme…-Al final del pasillo a la derecha en la habitación de la ropa, una habitación armario especialmente diseñado para las largas estancias de su mujer.

Abre el armario, saca dos de oscuras, una de ella le es cedida al rubio. Allí mismo Mikaela se la quita, Yuu se le queda mirando cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

Que está casado, tiene un hijo y que está mirando a un hombre desconocido que está trabajando allí para cuidar a su hijo, el hijo que había hecho con su mujer.

-Voy a buscar al pequeño- Mikaela se marcha dejando solo a Yuu en sus pensamientos.

Al pasillo de nuevo casi es embestido por el mismo chico tranquilo que antes, el rubio frena justo delante suya bufando de cansancio.

-Ese niño ha agarrado mi teléfono-explica entre bocanada y bocanada- no puedo cazarle- asegura apartando el flequillo de su rostro con… sensualidad.

-Hagamos trabajo en equipo- pide Yuu preparándose. –Tres… dos… uno- cuanta y se dispersan, se encuentran ambos en el salón mirando en todos los rincones, tras la televisión y bajo la alfombra, hallan al niño en el perchero de la entrada con el casco de la moto de Mika en la cabeza y el teléfono del mismo con la pantalla hecha trizas.

El niño se rinde y se deja coger por Mikaela y entre los dos deciden bañarle.

-Yuu pásame el champú…- Yuu sentado en el otro taburete a su lado voltea hacia los dos lados. –Ese de ahí…- pide mientras señalaba hacia el lavamanos.- Para los niños debe ser uno para pieles sensibles- asegura con voz dulce mientras masajea la cabeza del niño que parece estarse durmiendo.

Yuu se lo da.- Y tu deberías bañarte también, pareces haber vuelto de la una guerra- continua Mika mientras gradúa el agua a tibia para enjugarlo.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- inquiere Yuu al observar que solo falta enjabonar el cuerpo entero del niño.

-Claro- Mika se da la vuelta y estando al lado derecho de Yuu, acerca más la piscina pequeña roja al padre. –Vamos- el niño lo mira con ojos grandes siguiendo cualquier movimiento que haga Yuu.

Agarra la esponja y la posa en el hombro del niño, este emite unos sonidos burbujeantes, Yuu se remueve incómodo.

-Solo porque esta frio, sin miedo- nota un empujoncito en el codo y le es regalada una sonrisa, Yuu está feliz y agradecido.

Lo llevan al salón, en brazos de Mikaela y se tumban en el sofá.

-Para dormir-Mika lo mece con suavidad- deben establecer una rutina, es decir, hora de la siesta, y hora de dormir, dormir horas sueltas solo los hará deambuladores nocturnos y eso no es bueno para nadie- dijo mientras sacude un poco el pelo, devuelve la vista hacia Yuu, justo en los ojos. –Dale de comer cuando se levante, que se coma todo y luego juegas un poco con él hasta que quiera hacerlo solo.

-¿Pero debo darle espacio no?- Mika considera un buen progreso.

-Pero mantén siempre un ojo sobre él, si ve que le dejas a su aire volverá a su rutina que solo trata de llamar la atención de sus padres. –Yuu asiente asombrado por la perspicacia del hombre, alza el brazo y mira la hora, solo son las ocho y media y tiene al niño bajo control.

-Cuénteme… ¿cómo va su matrimonio?- Oh, Mikaela había visto su anillo de casado en la mano izquierda, le da repentina molestia al poseedor de este. – ¡Oh! Perdón…- se disculpa rápido al ver la curva entre las cejas del que era padre. –NO deberá haber…- fue cortado por el otro.

-Un poco mal, el carácter de mi mujer choca con el mío y con todo lo del niño y que ella tampoco puede lidiar con él nos vamos tambaleando-Yuu hace una pequeña pausa.-Y el trabajo nos deja separados demasiado tiempo… -Mika lo mira un poco preocupado pero su vista viaja hacia el niño que parece haber despertado, esta guapo y arreglado, se parece en cantidad a su padre. El pequeño se sienta en el regazo del rubio.

-Quieres ir con papá- le pregunta señalando hacia Yuu que está sentado a su lado izquierdo. El niño solo se vuelve a tumbar y se acurruca con el rubio otra vez, en su pecho.

Una idea cruza por la mente de Yuuichiro por un segundo, piensa que es una mala idea pero… Ese chico sería mejor madre que Shinoa y le enternece en cantidad.

-Mikaela-san- Mika posa la vista en él de nuevo.

-Por favor solo Mika, es demasiado largo- se ríe suavemente, Yuu no quita su mirada de él, de hecho no puede hacerlo.

-Mika-san, entonces… ¿Has tenido hijos alguna vez?- Mika lo mira un poco sorprendido y se rasca la mejilla con una sonrisa floja.

-No, no estoy casado ni con pareja, pero me gusta los niños… Siempre quise tener uno que fuera mío…-añade lo último en voz baja pero es oído.

-Bueno- concluye Yuu- Ya que estas aquí, quédate a cenar- las nueve sorprendentemente son cantadas por el reloj.-Voy a cocinar algo…- se arremanga y a pasos anchos se dirige a la cocina, hoy podría hacer gala de sus habilidades culinarias delante de Mika. Y Mika le sigue con el niño. Observa cómo se intenta atar el delantal y solo crea un enorme nudo, busca las paellas abajo cuando están por encima de su cabeza, saca un plato tirando el siguiente que caza a tiempo. Mika se ríe por lo bajo.

-Yuu- y él se da la vuelta preguntándose qué pasaba. – ¿Dónde está la habitación del niño?- El pelinegro le da las instrucciones y Mika desapareció. En la cocina se arma una buena con la harina, cuando Mika regreso empieza a toser. Yuu en el suelo camuflado entre polvo y la cocina. Ayudar a Yuu con el estropicio.

-¿Yuu sabes cocinar?- Yuu niega mientras Mika le limpia el rostro con una toalla húmeda. Se sonroja de coraje. –Haberlo dicho antes…- susurra mientras sonríe y da un toque en la nariz pequeña del moreno.

-Pero no quería…- le interrumpe interponiendo entre sus miradas un plato roto.

-Por favor…- le pide- déjame disfrutar… solo hoy- Yuu de pie tras él le observa, ve como limpia, cocina, prueba y sirve, todo con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Entre los dos lo traen todo a la mesa del comedor, lo reparten sobre la superficie de madre cubierta por un mantel oscuro y se preparan para comer.

-Entonces te gusta cocinar…- Yuu desea mantener una conversación casual durante la cena, esta situación aparte de ser un poco extraña no es desagradable, los silencios si lo son.

-Me encanta, pero solo si alguien más puede comerlo…. Lo de disfrutar me refería, pues hacer algo para alguien sin que lo haya pedido… Amo eso- Le explica mientras toma dos trozos más de carne. Ofrece pan a Yuu que lo acepta.

-No se cocinar porque nunca me da tiempo, lo compro todo en el restaurante a 2 km de aquí, de vuelta al trabajo. El niño no nos ayuda tampoco…- Mika se limpia los labios antes de tomar agua.

-Yuu, creo que eres un buen padre, solo te falta un poquito de practica…- Yuu se ilusiona por el comentario.

-¿De veras?- Mika con el vaso en la mano lo zarandea en círculos.

-No.- Yuu le mira con la ceja alzada. –Solo te hago falta yo.

-No te des tanta importancia, niño de elite- Mika se ríe y se levanta, camina hacia él.

-Niño… ¿cuantos años me das papi?- Yuu arrastra la silla hacia atrás dando espacio entre ellos.

-Está bien, está bien…- Yuu se rinde mientras suspira, sin querer y lo sabe, ha acabado sonriendo, está más relajado. – ¿Que me recomiendas a mí, por eso de la paciencia… y todo lo demás?- Mika murmura algo, sigue sentado en la mesa a menos de un metro de Yuu con las piernas cruzadas.

-Comida saldable, deporte, ocho horas de sueño y… vida sexual activa…- Yuu ahoga una exclamación. Pero no digo que me debas llamar a mí- la sonrisa gatuna del rubio está de vuelta. –Yo solo cuido niños… no a papis…- baja de la mesa y le tiene un papel Din A4 doblado cuatro veces. –Unos recordatorios sobre tú y tu niño… Y mi número por si acaso- por lo último Yuu jura que Mika desconfía más de él que del pequeño tresañejo.

En diez minutos Mika está fuera con el motor de su vehículo rugiendo, con la mano se despide de Yuu que lo observa desde el marco de la puerta. Desaparece entre la oscuridad de la noche cuando tocan las 11. En silencio entra de nuevo y se tira en el sofá, boca abajo decide dar vueltas a dicho asunto.

Su mujer, Mikaela… Su niño, y Mikaela con él. El aprecio del niño hacia el rubio. El hecho que no deberá contar, nunca.

-Veo que has progresado mucho- Shinoa trabajando en el despacho intercambia la mirada del pilón de papeles hacia su marido que se pasea por el cuarto con el niño caminando cerca de sus pies.

Yuu había hablado con ella los días siguientes a la llegada y vuelta de Mikaela, pidió a Shinoa de combinar los turnos con otro chico como ellos, quedando solo dos días de trabajo cada semana durante el día para Yuu y uno de noches; así el niño pasaría más tiempo con él que con Shinoa.

-Si- le contesta recogiendo el niño del suelo y entre sus brazos el pequeño hace sonidos de gusto, habla sin referirse a nada en concreto. –Gracias a ese especialista está mucho más obediente y feliz…- el niño tira de su camisa hasta arrancar un botón, en un momento Yuu lo tiene devuelta y cosido por él mismo.

-En unas horas tenemos esa reunión y luego la cena- Shinoa espera una respuesta que no llega.

-Yo no voy, me quedo con Ichijo- dice abrazando al pequeño.

-De eso nada… llamarás a una niñera para que lo cuide… Quiero que estemos a solas un tiempo como antes de nuestra boda, nuestra relación se está yendo a pique…- Yuu se acerca a ella con expresión seria.

-¿Tiene que ser cuando estamos bien con el niño? Hace menos de un mes me dejaste al niño cuando estabas de misión fuera de la ciudad, si hubiésemos ido juntos, pero no quisiste…-Shinoa se levanta tirando la silla al suelo.

-¡No quise porque no querías nada conmigo, siempre con tu trabajo!- Yuu deja el niño al suelo, se cruza de brazos.

-¡Intenté todo con el niño, mucho más que tú! ¡Tú siempre tomabas los horarios de noches, porque el niño dormía de día! ¡Todo el trabajo era para mí, cuando es así solo quieres descansar!-Shinoa agarra la otra silla de la estancia y se deja caer en ella.

-Quiero estar contigo mañana Yuu- pero Yuu no parece estar conforme.

-Quiero cuidar a mi hijo- Shinoa suspira largamente.

-También es mi hijo, déjalo con una niñera y vámonos, hace mucho que no…- Yuu le da la espalda.

-Eso no me importa, no haré nada con alguien que tomaba los turnos de noche y dejaba en casa a su marido con el niño- la realidad sería dejar la mujer en casa pero esta vez es opuesto.

-Vamos, era por trabajo- Yuu vira rápido con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que comprar un predictor de embarazo es cuestión de profesionales también.- Shinoa lo sigue pasillo abajo hasta la bolsa de basura que debería estar en el contenedor desde hace una semana.

-No es… No es…- Yuu se lo muestra "positivamente", Shinoa lo lanza al suelo.

-Me has sido infiel… Las noches sin alertas, cada uno se las toma como quiere, unos se decantan por ir a la central, otros, los del departamento de ayuda en campo exterior y persecución les es dada una norma… Una ruta de vigilancia y estar atentos a cualquier alerta…- Shinoa da pasos hacia atrás encontrándose sin salida. –Si pasas por un bar, si frecuentas los casinos de la ciudad, te pones hasta el culo de cubatas y te llenas con otros hombres… es problema del agente, pero sigues asistiendo como agente leal. Estas embarazada y no es mío, yo no te he tocado en meses, en todos aquellos que casi caigo en depresión y que he bebido de un engaño.

-Yuu eso no es mío- la mujer acaba sentándose en el suelo.

-Mío tampoco, yo no soy mujer.- Un sarcasmo reseco. – ¿Sabes cómo me he enterado? Vamos a hablarlo tranquilamente.- Yuu toma asiento al lado de Shinoa con las piernas cruzadas, inicia su relato carraspeando.

-Las dos últimas semanas, mi soledad de tus turnos de noche y desde el día en el que llamé al especialista en niños, me ayudó con mi hijo y con mi mismo.

Me pasé la noche durmiendo en el salón hasta que llegaste y tuve tiempo para pensar, en realidad mucho.

Di vueltas a todo y llegué a la conclusión de que algo no estaba bien.

Primero miré nuestra relación que primeramente era carnal, muy emocionante y todo eso, pero no me llenas, solo es sexo y un niño lo que nos ata y creo que empiezo comprender. No estoy enamorado de ti como creía o ya no lo estoy.

La soledad seguía incluso cuando llegada, tenía la sensación de que me estaba obligando a mí mismo a hacer algo que no quería.

Al día siguiente Ichijo cayó enfermo y llamé a Mikaela para que me ayudará, pasamos la tarde entera junto, hablando de todo lo que se nos ocurrió. Me escuchó incluso en aquello que no debería saber.

Los días contaban hacia atrás o eso creía… un día dando de comer al pequeño apareció Mika por casa y empezó a interrogarme respecto a ti. Y entonces me confeso cosas que me sorprendieron.

Supo por un amigo suyo, Yoichi, que en uno de los pubs había una pelea. Al parecer dos hombres en el local se estaban liando a hostias por la misma mujer, una que se había visto despojándose de su uniforme de vigilancia nocturna en uno de los callejones, con alcohol en sangre y a un hombre entre las piernas. Un amante de ella se había topado con el otro cuando entraban en el pub.

Me dieron la descripción de la mujer, y Mika como si fuera un juego me propuso ser detective.

Revisé los horarios de nuestro trabajo, caí enfermo de la agonía y llevaba un terrible mal humor. Mika cuido al niño, Mika se enamoró de mi hijo y yo de él. Vino a cuidarme sin que se lo hubiera pedido.

Me dieron al descripción de la mujer que estaba dentro de ese meollo y encontré el predictor de embarazó y mi cama llena de polvo, abandonando.

Frustrado, pasé de ser un hombre casado a ser un hombre no-felizmente casado, me desesperé, irascible de mí, supliqué a Mika que se quedará en la noche y…

-Me fuiste infiel- Shinoa no cree lo que oye. Se levanta y amenaza con partirle la madre a su marido que pronto será un ex. –Fuiste un capricho- Yuu solo logra agarrarla por los brazos evitando que se mueva, ella lo patea hacia el fondo del pasillo. –Entonces eres gay, Yuu- la expresión de Yuu es ilegible.

-Solo lo quiero por lo que es, no me importa en absoluto que sea hombre… ¡Él al menos no puede engendrar marrones de tres años!... A saber si Ichijo es mío- Shinoa cambia las tornas y se posa sobre Yuu.

-Porque no hablamos de esto en la cama…- Yuu agotado lo tira todo, incluso a su mujer.

Abre la puerta hacia la calle dispuesto a irse pero es agarrado, el aire de la noche se mezcla con una pequeña brisa que pasa por sus lados.

Ven al pequeño correr hacia la calle pero Shinoa no lo suelta. El niño va hacia la carretera pero Yuu sigue trabado. Ven pasar un coche, oyen un estridente golpe y gritos por doquier. Pero Shinoa lo deja de espectador, desde la lejanía.

-Volvamos a nuestras vidas normales…-Shinoa se lo vuelve a llevar y teme no poder susurrar ni un no.

-¿Porque esto es así?- El coche accidentado es arrastrado con una grúa pero en el suelo no hay nada, la policía analiza la situación con detenimiento, se los oye hablar pero no sacan nada en claro.

Yuu ya ha corrido a pedir una explicación, mirando a través de la red de prohibición colocada por los agentes de tráfico busca a su hijo, el niño que le había traído una nueva vida, un pequeño rayo de esperanza que ahora terminaba.

Cabreado corre hacia casa, embiste la puerta y penetra en lo ha sido su hogar, el querer ir al piso de arriba y tener delante a su mujer tratando de retenerlo por la fuerza, hace que se sacuda y choque contra una pared, la cual está llena de estanterías, llenas de libros y revistas.

-¡Shinoa para!- la mujer sigue pegándole en los brazos llorando.

-¡Has matado a mi hijo, me has engañado, ahora no puedes irte! ¡No me dejes ahora, podemos arreglarlo, por favor Yuu, ahora estoy embarazada, podemos cuidarlo juntos como antes! ¡Yo aún te quiero, fue un error!- Sigue arañándole los brazos, él se queda quieto.

-¡Ya tengo suficiente!- la aparta, ella se sienta en el suelo, nadie sabe que pasa dentro de la casa con la puerta cerrada. Recoge una revista del suelo y la abre en la página de anuncios.

-¿Ciudad de niños Hyakuya que desea?- Yoichi espera un poco desconcertado.

-Quisiera trabajar por ustedes, tengo experiencia con los niños malos- dicho eso cuelga el teléfono. Arruga la revista entre sus manos y deja la casa, encierra a su mujer adentro, tira ambas llaves dentro del contenedor de la vecina.

Su hijo, el que había amado desde el día de su nacimiento, el que durante dos semanas le había hecho ver de nuevo el mundo, aquel que su mujer había tratado de destrozar.

Toma la calle más desierta que encuentra, el camino más largo hacia los aparcamientos de los choches de la manzana.

El anillo de casado, las preguntas incomodas se han terminado. Lo saca de su dedo con fuerza y mira a través él la luna parcial. Entre la tristeza y la rabia hace ademan de lanzarlo pero una mano agarra la suya, su brazo queda suspendido en medio de la acción, solo opta por girarse bruscamente y topa con una cabeza rubia.

-¿Mika? ¿Eres tú?- eso es prácticamente imposible, Mikaela no vive por esa zona, Mika no debería ser aquí ahora mismo. Pero aquí está… Su nueva salvación. Cansado de todo, se le lanza encima para desahogarse, lo aprieta contra suya con fuerza hasta que nota algo entre ellos. Se separa con los ojos muy abiertos. –El niño- balbucea al ver al pequeño pelinegro en brazos del rubio al que estaba apachando con demasiada fuerza. –Mi niño- las lágrimas no tardan en salir, el niño pasa de los brazos de Mika a los de un padre que creía que había pedido lo único que amaba. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Mika solo sonríe recogiendo al niño y tomar a Yuu por la cabeza y juntar ambas por la frente.

-Llamaste a mi casa y pediste trabajo, eso es a lo que he venido. – Yuu lo abraza junto con el niño.

-¿Cómo lo has salvado?- Mika vuelve a caminar llevándoselo con él, una noche demasiado mala, deberían descansar.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando me llegue la multa.- Observa a Yuu de arriba abajo, heridas, hecho jirones, justo como el día en el que se conocieron. –Respecto al anillo- Yuu lo deja en la palma de su mano. –Vamos a venderlo y usaremos el dinero para una nueva moto… O para cuando te puedas casar conmigo.-Yuu frena en seco, de un estirón planta al rubio delante.

-Tu…- Mika ya no se las tiene todas- ¿No decías que cuidabas de niños y no de los papis?- una sonrisita burlona enfila por las mejillas del oji-verde.

-Tu eres mi niño ¿no?- y eso era cierto, el que no sabe cocinar, ni cuidarse solo.

-Venga, ¿van a besarse o no?- Yoichi está a unos metros tras ellos y tras él la gran mansión Hyakuya… Espera un segundo.

-¿Éramos vecinos?- Mika asiente- ¿Sabías quién era?- Mika asiente de nuevo.- ¡Has jugado conmigo! ¡Maldito!- Yuu parece que se pondrá pronto a patalear pero… Mika lo alza en brazos, estilo nupcial.

-Yuu-chan, vente a vivir conmigo- Yuu rojo se remueve y el niño que un sigue en sus brazos se carcajea.

-¡No contigo, chulo!- Mika lo deja al suelo, Yuu intercambia el espacio entre sus manos, del niño a la camisa del rubio, y bien agarrado, lo tira al suelo.

-Fuiste mi profe Yuu-chan- Yuu se lo mira desde arriba, Mika tira de su camisa y hace que se caiga sobre él.

-¿Que tan joven puedes ser?- Mika se ríe.

-¿Quieres saberlo papi?-Yuu resopla y le da un beso. – ¡Blegh!

* * *

 **Si les ha gustado FAV, review si quieren comentar, !follow en mi perfil para estar al dia de todo lo que publique!**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **!Ka-gura-chan!**


End file.
